With the advent of weed trimmers, users soon became aware of their many advantages in various forms of use. Trimmers are quite useful replacements for lawnmowers, given a small or crowded area for example. Trimmers can be used to replace more bulky and limited mowers for small yards, between plant growth, in tight corners, around flower beds, and in edging, as further example. With these discoveries came a need for trimmer support mechanisms, as carrying a weed trimmer and using a weed trimmer accurately is not an easy task. This is especially true when considering any physical limitations a user might have. For example, almost anyone who has used a trimmer is aware of shoulder and back pains that accompany their use. Therefore, various wheeled devices for supporting weed trimmers have been proposed. Most such devices provide only forward facing wheels, a design shortcoming that drastically limits a trimmer's usefulness and greatly increases the need for multiple reverses and passes in a given work area. Many such devices also fail to support a trimmer in a somewhat balanced position, a fact that adds to fatigue and inaccuracy in a trimmer's use. Another issue is that some of the trimmer supports proposed do not allow a trimmer's shaft to be pivoted, which means that the trimmer's head cannot be swiveled to accommodate various angles of attack on growth to be trimmed and in edging grass, to provide but two examples. The present apparatus solves these problems.